Bury Another
Bury Another is the sixth episode of the second season of the television series Runaways. Synopsis PRIDE grapples with the moral implications of Jonah’s latest offer: freedom. Jonah, weakening, begins to eye his next target. After learning that Jonah is after another sacrifice, the Runaways realize they have to stop him before he kills another kid. Plot Bringing an unconscious Robert Minoru back to PRIDE, Jonah explains that he wants them to come to the PRIDE Construction Site in order to attend his departure from Earth, threatening to kill the Runaways if they do not show up. Jonah also promises that their will be no earthquake as predicted by Gene and Alice Hernandez; that he will leave the Abstract to them and that he willd tell them where the Runaways are. Once Jonah leaves, PRIDE discuss over the fact that Jonah might be telling the truth, and Dale and Stacey Yorkes decide to assist Janet Stein in the decryption of the Abstract. Meanwhile, Karolina Dean learns from her mother Leslie that Jonah murdered Amy Minoru. She returns to the Hostel, where Nico Minoru is told by Molly Hernandez that Gert Yorkes and Chase Stein are missing. Indeed, Gert, who went to the hospital, called Chase to pick her up, but Chase discovers that Gert called his mother Janet to sign her out, which greatly upsets Chase for being forced to confront his mother. In addition to the relationship between Gert and Chase growing tenser, Nico and Karolina also argue about how the latter needs some space. With all the Runaways gathered at the Hostel, Chase tells his teammates that according to her mother, Jonah is looking for another person to sacrifice to escape from his decrepit condition. As it happens, Jonah's situation grows desperate as PRIDE refuses to perform the sacrifice for him, with even Leslie telling Jonah to figure it out on his own. Therefore, Jonah ambushes Geoffrey Wilder in his gym and drags him back to the Church of Gibborim Executive Office during a Coruscation ceremony in order to absorb him. However, the Runaways figured out that Jonah would perpetrate the sacrifice in the Church of Gibborim's headquarters. They infiltrate the place and, while Karolina manages to distract the crowd of parishioners with her powers, making them and Frank Dean believe that they are witnessing a miracle, the Runaways find the Dematerialization Boxes being used by Jonah, as well as Victor Stein being kept in a Healing Algorithm. They manage to damage one of the Box and are shocked to discover Geoffrey in it. They then leave after convincing a reluctant Chase to leave Victor behind as they could do him more harm than good. Despite the sacrifice having been interrupted, Jonah sufficiently recovers his strength. Meanwhile, Dale and Stacey meet with Janet, who tells them that she intends to destroy Jonah's Ship using knowledge from the Abstract and help from Victor. She also reveals that she saw Gert, which greatly upsets Stacey who angrily leaves the place. Janet then goes to the Church's offices and sneaks into the room where Victor is kept. She then deactivates the algorithm and explains to Victor that he has been healed for a while and that she wants him to help her to destroy Jonah's spaceship. Back at the Hostel, Gert finally apologizes to Chase, who struggles to accept it. Alex Wilder wakes up his father, who he brought back to the Hostel, and tells him that he intends to keep him captive. As for Karolina, she decides to make up with Nico and to follow Alex's advice: therefore, she confesses all of her secrets; that she has been seing Jonah on multiple occasions; that she knows about the Gibborim trapped in the hole of the construction site; and finally, that Jonah murdered Nico's sister Amy. All of this leaves Nico extremely troubled. Cast Main Cast: *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein *James Marsters as Victor Stein *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru *Julian McMahon as Jonah Guest Stars: *Amanda Suk as Amy Minoru *Nathan People as Jason *Devin Kawaoka as Nurse *Anika Vaughn as Initiate Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, California **PRIDE Headquarters **Dean Mansion **A.S. Memorial Medical Center **Hostel **Church of Gibborim Executive Office **Stein Mansion **Atlas Academy (mentioned) *Gibborim (mentioned) Events *War Against Jonah **Ambush on Geoffrey Wilder *War Against PRIDE / War Against Jonah **Infiltration into the Church of Gibborim Executive Office *Attack on Jonah (mentioned) *Assassination of Amy Minoru (mentioned) *Rite of Blood (mentioned) *Infiltration into Atlas Academy (mentioned) Items *Church of Gibborim Bracelet *Book of Gibborim *Abstract *X-Ray Specs *Dematerialization Box *Staff of One *Fistigons *Inhibitor Pods (mentioned) *Anti-Gravity Device (design) Vehicles *Magistrate's Ship (mentioned) Sentient Species *Humans *Gibborim Creatures * **Old Lace Organizations *Runaways *PRIDE *Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. *Church of Gibborim *Nemo *Synnergy *Wizard *Los Angeles Police Department *''California'' (newspaper) *'' '' Mentioned *Gene Hernandez *Alice Hernandez *Topher * Music References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Episodes